


Making the Yuletide gay

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Gay Christmas jumpers, I care about these two immensely!, Not to be confused with the similarly named 2009 film, Tags Are Hard, Video Calling, that i discovered while looking for gay Christmas jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: After spending Christmas Day with their families, Himari and Rimi find some time in the evening for each other.
Relationships: Uehara Himari/Ushigome Rimi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Making the Yuletide gay

_Rimi - > Himari_

_Rimi: Are you free now, Himari-chan? I’ve just finished with the rest of my family._

_Himari: I’m free! I’ll send you the video call invite!_ _♡_

_Rimi:_ _♡_

Rimi snuggled up in her bottom bunk bed, drawing herself under the turquoise covers as she made herself comfortable. The top bunk bed lay vacant, as Yuri was still downstairs playing charades with the rest of her family. Her pink laptop rested on her lap as it underwent the agonisingly slow process of starting up. Two messily wrapped presents, one of them a small thin square and the other a larger uneven shape, rested by her side, deliberately omitted from the collection of presents under the tree so she could open them in Himari’s company.

Her bedroom was only illuminated by a desk lamp resting on the right side of the room and the faint light coming from the computer screen in front of her, though the room was amply lit as to not strain Rimi’s eyes. The curtains were drawn over the windows on both sides of the bunk bed, shutting out the darkness of the night outside. Her phone screen joined the sources of light as it lit up with the invite code from Himari. The light green walls and other features of Rimi’s room faded into irrelevance around her as she quickly navigated through her computer, as connecting with Himari became the top priority.

Rimi had been highly anticipating this meetup ever since they had agreed to it the previous night. This anticipation continued to rise throughout the day’s festivities and reached its peak in the evening when Rimi was finally able to excuse herself to go up to her room. The large feeling of excitement morphed into a warm sensation of delight when Himari’s bright smiling face, vibrant green eyes and pale pink hair finally materialized on her computer screen.

“Himari-chan! Hello!” Rimi greeted excitedly, her voice jumping an octave higher. She waved at Himari with both of her hands and Himari returned the gesture in kind with a wide smile on her face. She was laid down along her bed, using her hands to prop up her head and keep herself in view of her webcam. A vivid red and white Christmas hat rested on her head and she was wearing a Christmas jumper, though Rimi couldn’t determine anything about it from the view she had.

“Rimi-rin~! It’s so good to see you!” Himari’s voice was slightly muffled by the speakers on Rimi’s laptop, but their impact on Himari’s melodious voice was negligible. “Happy Crimus!”

Rimi wheezed and chuckled into her hands before replying “Its Crismun!”

“Merry Crisis!”

Rimi had to resist the urge to call that last one a mood. “Merry Chrysler!” Rimi’s voice trailed away after she finished, being replaced by loud laughter. Himari joined in too, and for a few seconds their laughing duet rang out throughout the room.

Himari fanned herself with her hands as she fought to recompose herself. “I’m sorry! That was incredibly stupid! How was your day?”

“My day was super good! Yuri came back from overseas to celebrate with us, and she brought me loads of sweets and souvenirs! I wish I’d remembered to bring some of them up here with me so I could show you…” Rimi’s voice trailed off as she turned her head from side to side, lamenting at all the empty spaces next to where she was sitting.

“Don’t worry about it! If you haven’t already noticed, I’ve done the same thing~!” She rotated her computer sideways to show the empty space next to her. “You’ve shown me all the pictures Yuri-san sent you from abroad, and they’re super cool! How has she been doing?”

“She’s been doing really good! She said that college work was quite hard and that living alone in a new place was sometimes really scary, but that it was rewarding and fun too! She’s been meeting lots of new people!”

“That’s really good to hear!” Himari’s gaze fell towards the bed as she was overtaken by internal thoughts. “It would be so nice to go abroad with Afterglow one day…” she sighed.

“It really would be!” Rimi chuckled. “I imagine it would be similar to Yuri’s experience; difficult but rewarding and fun. Speaking of Afterglow, how was your Christmas? Did you have your usual party?”

“You bet we did~! We all spent time with our families first, but then we met up at Hazawa Coffee and had our usual get together! Ako came along too, and as a result it was even more hectic than usual. It was still fun though!” she explained happily.

“That’s great! I really like your Christmas hat and jumper too! Were you wearing them all day?”

“I wore the hat all day, yeah! The jumper was a gift from Moca. Hold on, I’ll move so you can have a better look!” After moving into a sitting position and tilting her webcam upwards, Rimi was able to get a good look at her upper body. The first thing that Rimi’s eyes were drawn to was the text “I’M A HO-HO-HOMOSEXUAL” printed on it prominently in large, white text. The rest of the baggy jumper was devoted to an overwhelming number of rainbow coloured snowflakes, jingle bells and other examples of Christmas themed iconography. Rimi felt her eyes widen in reverence as she found her gaze on the gayest Christmas jumper she had ever seen. (Admittedly, Rimi had never felt compelled to look for gay Christmas jumpers in the past.) “So Rimi, what do you think~? Moca never joins in with the team chant, but when it comes to Christmas presents she always delivers.”

“Its amazing Himari-chan!” Rimi exclaimed. “I wish I was as christmassy as you… All I’ve got is this party hat I got from a Christmas cracker earlier.” She sighed as she pulled the red paper hat from her pocket and positioned it on her head without any flair or fanfare.

“I really love the colour of it though! It perfectly matches your eyes~!” Himari encouraged. “Don’t worry about it! Even if you don’t look very christmassy it doesn’t take away from how devilishly adorable you are~!”

Rimi felt her cheeks heat up, their colour changing to a bright crimson. “Oh gawsh…”

Himari was already giggling at her dialect slip by the time Rimi noticed it. “So cute…! Anyways, I’ve got an idea for us! If we ever get to go Christmas shopping together, I am going to buy you the gayest Christmas jumper I can find! By the time we are done, and with our powers combined, we will make the Yuletide gay!”

“Ooooh~! It would be really fun to go Christmas shopping together!” Rimi cheered, feeling her mood perk up under Himari’s encouragement and reassuring gaze. “When the time comes, I’ll be in your hands!”

“Trust me, my hands are very capable!” Himari reassured, her mouth curved into a playful and prideful smile. “Anyways, I still haven’t opened the presents you gave me Rimi, so can I open them here?” Her hands and gaze drifted offscreen for a few seconds, after which they returned with 2 wrapped packages Rimi recognized. One was small, thin and square shaped, while the other was larger, but in an uneven shape. The wrapping paper was decorated in varying shades of red and white, with Christmas stockings and trees printed along it. Rimi remembered wrapping them a few days before gifting them to Himari, a process which she restarted countless times due to shoddy work. After seeing Himari’s attempts at wrapping her own gifts, Rimi immediately felt better about her final attempt.

“I still haven’t opened my presents from you either!” Rimi reached for the wrapped gifts at her side, holding one in each hand. Himari had chosen snow themed wrapping paper, covered with snowflakes, snowmen and various shades of white and grey.

“Oh my god~! What are the chances we would both do that!” Himari laughed. “Do you want to go first? Only if you’re comfortable, of course!”

Rimi nodded. “I’ll go first then.” She put the larger present down at her side, focusing on the smaller square package first. She felt the smooth wrapping paper under her fingertips as she turned it over and over in her hands, pondering what Himari could have gotten her. Eventually the rising anticipation got the better of her, and she slowly untangled the wrapping paper. Rimi felt a squeal pass her lips when she saw the familiar purple haired, red eye coloured girl peek through the wrapping paper.

“Rimi-rinnn~? What is it~?”

Rimi looked up from her gift, matching her wide, sparkling red eyes with Himari’s verdant greens. “Kaoru-san!”

Himari nodded at first, visibly taken aback by Rimi’s response. “Don’t look at me Rimi! What is it?”

Rimi looked back down at her trembling hands. She read the words on the front of the CD cover several times, almost as if they were too good to be true. “Shakespeare with… Shakespeare with Kaoru Seta!” Rimi gasped, her cheeks blooming red. “Is this all of them?”

“Yep, its all of them!” Himari confirmed triumphantly. “From when she started reading at lunchtimes to just before we broke up for Christmas! Now that you’ve got them, you don’t need to sneak into Haneoka or use the recordings on my phone!”

“Oh wow…” The mention of sneaking into Haneoka brought up memories of the day the pair had started dating. Himari smuggled Rimi into one of Haneoka’s bathrooms to listen to ‘Shakespeare with Kaoru Seta’ at lunchtime. One thing led to another and, to put it simply, Tsugumi walked in on the pair exchanging their first kisses with each other in the cubicle. The scolding that happened afterwards was quite scary, but Rimi and Himari looked back on it fondly overall. “How did you… How did you even arrange this? Did you use your recordings?” Rimi asked, the tone of her voice now high and excited.

“Do you remember when I performed in the White Day Musical with Kaoru-senpai? I called in a favor! I originally asked her if I could use the recordings I had, but upon learning it was for you she insisted that she rerecord all of it! She even signed the back of it!”

“Wait, the back…” Rimi flipped the case over in her trembling hands and started to read the text on the back. “ _My dearest… little… k…kitten, It has been… brought to my attention that you are not easily able to… access the wisdom of the great bard. I have endeavored to enshrine this knowledge… within this CD, so that you can refer to his words whenever you wish. It is an… honor to provide for one of the loveliest of k…kittens. Yours, K…Kaoru Seta._ ” Rimi spent a few seconds looking wide eyed at the case in her hands, trying to process what she had just read. ”That’s amazing! That’s… That’s so lovely! You’re so lovely, Himari-chan! I love you so much!” Rimi exclaimed passionately. She clutched the CD case to her chest and sighed happily, the slight blush on Himari’s face going unnoticed.

“I love you too! I’m happy to see that you love it so much! Do you want to move onto the other one?”

“Oh yes! I will do!” Rimi exclaimed, as if snapping out of a trance. After carefully placing the CD case at her side, her arms reached for the last present lying just next to her. In stark contrast to before, Rimi tore away at the wrapping paper like a hungry animal tearing into a meal. The arrival of Kaoru Seta seemingly signaled the departure of Rimi’s sense of control. After a few seconds, she was left with a mountain of tissue paper lying around her covers and a chocolate cornet plushie in both of her hands. “Himari-chan, look! It’s a chocolate cornet!” Rimi exclaimed sweetly, her eyes wide and sparkling for the second time that evening. She presented the soft chocolate treat to grant Himari a better view before she pulled it to her chest and wrapped her arms around it tightly while mumbling in delight. Internally, she marveled at how warm and soft it felt in her arms.

“You’re so cute…” Himari exalted quietly, almost as if she was breathless. Himari’s words prompted Rimi to look up from cuddling her cornet, allowing her to catch Himari’s radiant smile. Rimi wasn’t sure she had ever seen anything so beautiful. “I’m really happy you love it.”

“I’m happy too, Himari-chan. Thank you so much!”

“Keep cuddling that cornet, alright? You look absolutely adorable.” Himari’s voice returned to a more usual volume and tone. “I’m going to start opening mine, is that ok?”

“That’s fine!”

“Alright~! I’ll start with this larger one here!” Rimi kept cradling the chocolate cornet in her arms as Himari reached for the larger gift. Her eyes first focused on the gift itself to spectate Himari tearing into it, but after a few seconds her gaze drifted upwards to focus on any changes in Himari’s expression. Upon fully exposing her present and holding it in both hands, Himari’s face instantly brightened and her mouth curved upwards into a childish smile. “Oh my god… This is Sparkling Ribbon-chan!” she exclaimed.

As she studied the colourful magical girl doll laying in Himari’s arms, Rimi felt unease creep through her. “I asked Moca-chan what kinds of TV shows you liked, and she said this was one of them. I didn’t realize until after I wrapped it and gave it to you that it was a children’s show. I’m sorry for getting you something so childish.” Rimi felt her shoulders slump.

“Hush, Rimi-rin~! No apologizing!” Himari reprimanded sharply, pressing a finger against the screen of her computer for added effect (She was probably placing her finger on where Rimi’s lips were on her screen). “Sure, I haven’t watched this show in a while, but I still love it! Even now, I would DIE for Sparkling Ribbon-chan!” She held one of the dolls hands with one of her own and twirled it around in a small circle near the doll’s head. “With my magical ribbon, bringing about a magical change~!” she recited, with an unusual amount of enthusiasm for a 16 year old.

Rimi felt a smile return to her face, as seeing Himari play around with the doll was oddly captivating. “I’m so glad you’re so happy with it. That was the one I was most worried about.” she admitted.

“You don’t have to worry Rimi! I love it! Thank you so much!” Himari gave the doll a tight squeeze before gently setting it to one side. “I’m going to open this last one now, ok?” Amusingly, Himari still waited for Rimi’s nod of approval before picking up the last gift she had and tearing it open. Rimi’s eyes were laser focused on her face, looking for the exact moment Himari realized what it was. This was the gift she felt confident about. Himari might have claimed to be ready to give her life for Sparkling Ribbon-chan, but her reaction to the CD case she held in her trembling hands was several times stronger. “OH MY GOD~!”

Rimi tilted her head, a curious smile etched onto her face. “What is it, Himari-chan?”

“CHOCOLATE BASS RECIPE!” Himari gasped, holding the CD case up for Rimi to see. Rimi could see a picture of herself smiling sweetly at the camera while seemingly sitting at a table or surface. She wore a simple, plain white dress. “This is literally one of my most favourite songs~!”

“Wow, it is?!” Rimi had heard Himari hum the melody of the chorus and sing the lyrics to herself many times, but she had no idea Himari held it in such high regard.

“It is! The melody and lyrics are so sweet! Just as sweet as chocolate!” Himari then adopted a more devious smile, leaning in towards her webcam as if she was wanting to whisper something. “Also, I have a massive crush on the singer~.”

“W-what?”

“Just look at her, Rimi-rin~!” Himari cooed, pointing to the picture of Rimi on the cover. “Her smile and voice are intoxicatingly sweet, and I feel like I could get lost forever in her red eyes~! I want to run my fingers through her soft hair and touch her forehead softly as we wake up in the morning together~! I want to give her a thousand smooches and I want to feel her lips everywhere on my body~!”

“H-Himari-chan…!” Though the blush forming on Himari’s cheeks showed that she wasn’t immune to her own flirting, the bright red bloom forming on Rimi’s cheeks was a price worth getting embarrassed over. Rimi usually collapsed into a blushing mess when faced with praise, compliments and honeyed words from Himari. However, this time she felt a strong urge to be bold and flirt back, and when a thought popped into her head she acted on it without hesitation, for better or for worse.

Holding the chocolate cornet plushie in both hands, she held it up towards Himari. “Himari-chan… I want you to… focus on this chocolate cornet.” She requested politely.

“Rimi-rin?”

“Eyes on the cornet, Himari-chan.” She held the plushie up to her face and, after a few seconds of hesitation, started rapidly pressing her lips against it. After her lips had finished gracing a section of the cornet, she moved onto another area and continued the process in the hopes of roughly covering the entire chocolate cornet in quick pecks. She finished her kissing spree with a long, drawn out kiss to the pointed end of the cornet, after which she pulled back and fixed her hopefully confident looking gaze on Himari, allowing her to drink in the spectacle. After a few seconds of spectacle drinking and quick thinking, Rimi addressed Himari with what she hoped was the killer line.

“You can consider that a teaser for the moment when I can plant a kiss on every part of your body.”

The effect on Himari was instantaneous. One moment she was staring at Rimi in awe and confusion, the next she was covering her embarrassed face in her hands. “Rimiiiiiii!” she groaned.

“Gosh, I’m getting embarrassed too…” Rimi admitted, cradling her own face in her hands.

“Do you understand what you do to me, Rimi? Now we’re both embarrassed!”

“I think we need to cool down a bit.”

“Agreed.”

As Himari and Rimi spent a few minutes maintaining steady breathing, the colour gradually drained from their cheeks. After a few moments, the fair were cooled down and looking at each other contentedly. Rimi hid her copy of ‘Shakespeare with Kaoru Seta’ under the covers so she didn’t have to run the risk of it flustering her again.

“Say, Rimi-rin,” started Himari, “How long have we been talking?”

Rimi’s eyes drifted quickly towards the timer in the bottom right hand corner of her laptop screen. “We’ve been here for about an hour and a half.”

“Oh my god! Time flies when you’re having fun! I think I need to hop off and go back to see my family for a bit before I head off to bed.” Himari said, her voice adopting a more melancholic tone.

“I should probably do the same. Yuri isn’t going to be here forever, after all. It’s… just a shame since I’ve loved spending time with you today.”

“I know it is Rimi, but don’t worry! There’s still time in the winter break for us to spend time together! We still need to get you your Christmas jumper too!” Himari cheered, flashing an encouraging grin.

Rimi felt a smile return to her face at the prospect of spending more time with Himari. Thoughts of acquiring a gay Christmas jumper likely also helped. “That’s a really good point! Thank you so much for your gifts, Himari-chan! I love all of them!”

“Same here, Rimi! I’ll be sure to treasure everything you got me! I love you so much!”

“I love you too! Have a good night!”

After a few seconds of waving to each other, Rimi finally worked up the courage to disconnect from the call. Though Himari’s wonderful, smiling face was no longer present on her screen, Rimi could still see her own contented smile reflected in its place.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Even if you don't celebrate it or make a big deal out of it I hope you have a great day today! If you're not reading this at Christmas, I deem you to have sufficient rebellious energy.  
> I had a lot of fun while writing this, though I think I have a lot of fun writing HimaRimi in general! I think they are great together I care them immensely. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
